Goodbye Sweet Pea
by Happy-ly
Summary: He raced to her, ignoring the scorching pain he felt throughout his whole body. He couldn't say goodbye yet. /SasuHina/ Vampire!AU


**For Day 22 & 30 of SasuHina Month**

**Angst and Vampire AU**

**A/N: **_I think the song 'Boats and Birds' by Gregory and the Hawk goes well with this, but it just makes you sad A;_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Blood. The scent of the red vital fluid humans bled hit him like a cold hard slap, as it wasn't just any human's blood, it was _hers_. The smell was so strong, causing him to worry immediately. He was miles away from her and he could pick up the scent so easily, so _clearly_, he knew something was horribly wrong.

Sasuke stepped out of his dark, towering castle, immediately feeling the exposed pale skin on his face slowly being singed, the sun rays slipping through the tiny holes in his clothes, and into the daylight of the sun-kissed outdoors, the time day he normally wouldn't dare tread in.

But this vampire wouldn't let the fear of burning stop him- there was something much more important to him than being safely hidden from the sun.

Pitch-black wings spread open on his back. He squinted his ruby orbs through the sunlight, barely pinpointing her location in a forest clearing.

She seemed so far away into the horizon, the fiery sun shining down on that area specifically. Even though the sun intimidated and provided him with so many reasons to go back inside, the vampire, without any hesitation, jumped off the ledge of the cliff his castle stood on, and flew.

Time-wise, Sasuke was sure he could fly to her in a minute with his extreme speed. But with every flap of his wings, he could feel the sun's rays getting stronger and stronger, causing him to grow weaker and weaker. And her scent. Even with his body slowly, painfully being fried, her bloody scent becoming overwhelming was what distressed him most.

_Something was definitely wrong._

Faster, faster, he flew at top speed. He finally made it to the flowery forest clearing and abruptly landed, his wings exhausted and covered in burns.

Suddenly, Sasuke wished the sun had killed him on the way here.

The clearing, although full of flowers,_ reeked_ of her blood. The vampire fell to his knees- and it wasn't because of the pain the sun had dealt him.

"H...Hinata..." His voice wavered, crimson eyes following the trail of blood which led to his precious human, seemingly lifeless and battered in the middle of the clearing.

She was in her ninja uniform, the one with the matching black top and bottom with a green vest on top, the one that he thought looked really good on her, and the fabric was drenched in her blood. In fact, the _whole place_ was soaked in her blood, and for once, the smell made him _sick_.

Feeling his life slowly drain away, Sasuke, with the little bit of energy he had left, crawled. He crawled, feeling the hot sun beat down on him and the bloodied grass and flowers beneath his sweaty palms and clothed legs. He crawled, wanting to see her one last time, knowing that soon he was going to die in this intense sun.

_'Hinata...'_

The vampire sat back on his scorched knees, wincing, and looked down with pain at his human lover, feeling something break inside of him, something he never felt before, something humans called a 'broken heart'.

Hinata's body lay battered and broken in a bed of flowers stained with her blood. Her grey, lifeless skin was coated with her own blood and covered in bruises and gashes. There was a big wound in her abdominal area, the main source of all her blood loss. But that wasn't just it. Her legs were bent in such a way, Sasuke found it very hard to look, and her left shoulder seemed to be dislocated as well. Her body was just so_ broken_ and barely recognisable, but her face was still so beautiful as it was barely scathed with only a few scratches.

Sasuke's mouth went dry, and he felt like there was something caught in his throat. He parted his ashen lips, as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Even with his powerful vampire abilities, his determination to get there in time, his deep love for her, even with all of that, _he was still too late. She was dead._

"H-Hi...Hin...ata..." He uncharacteristically whimpered. His vision blurred and soon he feels water trickle down his singed face. He reached up to touch the water, realizing right away what they were. '_Tears?'_ He didn't even know vampires were capable of such a human action such as crying, but it wasn't the first time he'd been surprised by what emotions could do to someone.

_'She didn't even cry...'_

With shaky hands, Sasuke, using all his strength, plucked a small, magenta sweet pea, breaking it off from its stem. With one damaged hand, he caressed her cheek as gently as he could, and with the other, he moved the flower, wanting to tuck the sweet pea behind her ear.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, stealing the sweet pea from Sasuke's thin fingers, as it carried the small flower to the area just above his ear, where it stayed safely perched in his hair.

Against all the odds, the corners of Hinata's mouth slightly turned up into a smile, causing more of Sasuke's tears to roll down his cheeks, now dripping onto her smiling face, making it look as if she had cried them instead of him.

_'Goodbye Sasuke...'_

A warm breeze embraced him for a moment, and then, it was gone, leaving him a little colder than he was before in the scorching sun.

_'I love you...'_

With his body disintegrating in the prolonged presence of the sun, the dying vampire knew he couldn't make it back to his castle, not that he had plans to anyway. He could've drank her blood, thus gaining just enough energy to go back, but he didn't want to.

Instead, he lay next to the lifeless human, wrapping his weak arms gently around her, in promise of a lovely next life together, one where he can save her from any harm without any fear for himself.

_'Goodbye Hinata...'_

He glanced at her smiling face, one last time. Then, his brilliant red eyes closed and Sasuke felt himself smile, as he slowly lost his consciousness to the fiery star above. Warmth was all he felt, and she was all he saw.

_'I love you too.'_

* * *

pssssst btw sweet peas are supposed to mean goodbye in the language of flowers /flies away


End file.
